Sena Matsurame
}|education = Shin'o Academy|status = Active|shikai = (Fire of the Holy One)}} Sena Matsurame is the former princes of the Minor Noble Matsurame Clan. She was infected with a Hollow virus during a mission and had gained Hollow powers as a result. Fearing for the safety of her loved ones, she fled the Soul Society and resided in Karakura Town. Unbeknownst to her, her love interests, Ren Rikuto, and Maki Kaze followed her and now lives with her in a small abandoned building where Sena leads the Vizard organization "Masque." Appearance Sena is a tall well-endowed woman with light blue hair, red eyes, and cream-colored skin. She is normally seen wearing light blue shirts that compliment her figure with white shorts unless it is winter, which she then dons a white fur coat. What remains constant is the ring that she wears as a gift from Ren and Maki, which as a blue jewel in it. Before leaving the Gotei 13, she wore the standard Shinigami Shihakusho with no real distinct features. Personality Sena is a woman who believes in the concept of an honest work for an honest day's pay. Unlike Ren, she enjoys hard work and believes that people need to take the initiative in order to get what they want. She absolutely hates laziness and will continuously bash Ren for not doing anything productive. The only thing she doesn't seem to get on his case about his his desire to train, because in a sense, he "technically working to improve himself." Sena is also a tsundere, as she seems to get embarrassed when talking about certain subjects, especially when it involves Ren and Maki. Since she is bi-sexual, it is difficult for her to actually work with her two comrades, as sometimes being in close proximity with them makes her flustered and is therefore difficult for her to actually get any work done. In spite of this, she is very protective of them and is willing to put her life on the line for them. In battle, she will usually hold herself back in order to analyze the strength of her enemy before showing off her more powerful attacks. In spite of her usually no-nonsense attitude, she actually enjoys the thrill of battle immensely and shares similar traits to a Kenpachi. However, she does have a few standards: never fight someone who can't fight back anymore and always ask the enemy for their name as well as give one's own name. Since she feels that if an opponent should lose in a fight, they should know the name of the one who killed them. She enjoys eating almost any type of food, and a lot of it, much to the surprise of her friends, who have commented that it should be physically impossible for a girl to keep a great figure despite of eating so much. She also enjoys listening to music from the World of the Living. Particularly of the heavy-metal genre. History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Zanpakuto (Fire of the Holy One): ''Sena's zanapkuto resembles a standard katana with a red hilt and a circular guard that is orange in color. '''Shikai:' The Shikai release command is "Let Your Flames Rise to The Heavens." '''There is not much difference between _'s Shikai state and its sealed state aside from the glowing red aura. At the moment of release, however, a large pillar of fire shoots up to the sky and spreads outward several feet before Sena reveals her Shikai. There are rumors that her Zanpakuto's capabilities rival that of the legendary Ryujin Jakka, though this has yet to be confirmed as fact. '''Shikai Special Abilities: '''The core ability of _ is flame creation and manipulation. This flame can be used in a variety of ways, such as creating a makeshift shield, a rain of fireballs, etc. '''Bankai: '''Not yet achieved. Hollowfication As a result of being infected with the Hollow virus, Sena has developed Hollow powers. The mask she wears resembles a demonic skull which is red in color, very unlike most Hollow masks, which are white, though this could be a result of her Zanpakuto being a fire type, though this has yet to be confirmed. When donning the mask, her scelera turns purple and her iris' turn silver. '''Power Augmentation: Sena's Hollowfication augments her Shinigami powers, increasing her capabilities by a wide margin. The exact extent is unknown at this point in time. 'Enhanced Strength: '''Sena's Hollowfication increases her already "Monster" strength by several levels. One instance is when she's throwing a large Adjucha-class Hollow several yards, while knocking out several others as a result. '''Cero: '''Having access to Hollow powers allows Sena to utilize the Cero attack. She generates the Cero through both hands and launches it in a similar manner to the ''Kamehameha of Dragon Ball fame. The Cero is yellow in color. 'Hierro: '''Having become more attuned to her Hollowfication enables Sena to utilize Hierro skin normally used by Arrancar. This has increased her durability considerably to the point where she could take a Fraccion-level Cero and show no signs of physical harm. The exact extent to which her Hierro can witstand damage is unknown. Trivia -Her theme is ''Angel of Darkness Nightcore Version Quotes Category:LGBT Characters Category:Female Category:Vizard